Le Parfum
by KarinStalker24
Summary: Les dragons slayers ont un odorat de dragon. Ça leur permet de pister des odeurs et poursuivre des personnes précises car chaque personne possède une odeur qui lui est propre. Quelles seront donc les conséquences de ce talent si particulier? Surtout pour notre cher Natsu...


Le Parfum

Cette histoire débute un beau jour de printemps, au moment où les fleurs de la grande ville de Magnolia sont en pleine éclosion. A l'orée de la ville se dresse l'immense bâtiment portant fièrement le symbole de sa guilde: Fairy Tail. Les mages de la guilde étaient tous présent, festoyant, s'amusant à leur gré.

Intéressons-nous particulièrement à une jeune mage tout juste revenue d'une petite mission solo. Lisanna Strauss, sœur cadette de Mirajane et Elfman Strauss rentrait fièrement après une mission accomplie, la récompense en poche et un petit bonus en plus. Elle s'assit tranquillement à une des tables présentes, loin du combat général qui opposait les membres de la guilde, saluant par la même occasion sa sœur aînée, qui assurait le service malgré tout. Bientôt, plusieurs silhouettes féminines s'installèrent de même, formant un cercle privé réservé exclusivement à la gente féminine. Les discussions allaient de bon train jusqu'à l'arrivée, dans le hall, de la petite dragon slayer dénommé Wendy Marvel. La jeune mage s'approcha du groupe de filles composé des sœurs Strauss, Erza, Lucy, Levy et Juvia (qui observe pas si discrètement son Grey-sama). L'assemblée remarqua la présence de Wendy et la salua. Cependant, la petite demoiselle ne répliqua pas, ses deux mains couvrant son nez et sa bouche.

« - Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Wendy? Questionna Mirajane.

Ugh, il y a une odeur désagréable dans l'air. Elle est très forte.

Hein? Une odeur désagréable? Je ne sens rien pourtant... répliqua Lucy reniflant autour d'elle.

C'est normal Lucy-san, mon odorat est plus fin que le votre parce que je suis un dragon slayer.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que celui de Natsu et aussi de Gajeel sont très pointu.

Il n'empêche... interrompt Titania ayant fini son fraisier. J'aimerai savoir quelle odeur te dérange autant, Wendy.

Ah, c'est une odeur très forte. Sa pique! Piailla Wendy les mains sue le nez et les larmes aux yeux. Je crois qu'elle vient de Lisanna. Dit-elle en pointant la concernée du doigt. »

Tout les regards convergèrent vers la cadette des Strauss qui affichait une mine d'étonnement puis de réalisation.

« Aaah! Mais oui! C'est peut-être le parfum bonus que j'ai obtenu en complétant ma mission. Dit-elle en sortant un flacon contenant un liquide incolore.»

Elle laissa Wendy renifler le contenu et vu la grimace qu'elle tira en s'éloignant, l'odeur venait bien du parfum.

« - Je suis désolée Wendy, s'excusa la Strauss. Je ne le mettrai plus si il te dérange tant.

Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche Lisanna, conseilla Mirajane. Il semblerai que ton parfum ne dérange pas que Wendy. Fit-elle en regardant dans le dos de sa cadette.»

En effet, Natsu et Gajeel qui, il y a encore quelques minutes se battaient avec entrain dans la bagarre générale, étaient sortis du nuage de fumée la main sur le nez, le teint verdâtre. Les deux se dirigeaient en direction du petit groupe accompagnés de leur Exceeds.

« - Les filles! Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que cette drôle d'odeur. Demanda le mage de feu. Elle vient de votre table.

Aye! Je pari que c'est parce que Lucy n'a pas prit de douche aujourd'hui. Déclara Happy très sérieux.

Quooiii ! Répète un peu sale chat de malheur ! S'écria la blonde vexée.

Gihi, ça vient pas de Bunny Girl mais c'était une bonne blague.

Euuh... En fait ça vient de moi. Interrompt Lisanna. C'est un nouveau parfum et euuuh... Rougissant de plus en plus, elle se leva brusquement. Je vais prendre une douche immédiatement, c'est trop embarrassant ! Puis elle s'enfuit vers les douches de la guilde sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades choqués par cette explosion soudaine.

J'ai pas tout compris. Dit Natsu. Mais l'odeur est parti et c'est super ! s'écria-t-il de joie.

Ouais, c'est pas faux. Renchérit Gajeel.

Je peux enfin respirer tranquillement. Ajouta Wendy.

Eh bien, vous vous rétablissez vite dit donc. Remarqua Erza.

Grey-sama est le plus beau...

Ça n'a aucun rapport, Juvia.

Est-ce que la rivale amoureuse veut détourner l'attention de Juvia pour séduire Grey-sama dans son dos.

Quoi ! Mais où vas-tu cherchez ces idées ?!

Quoi ! Lucy ! Tu t'intéresse au glaçon !

Mais non !

Qui c'est que t'as traité de glaçon, la flammèche !

Grey-sama !

Gihi, toujours les mêmes insultes.

RÉPÈTE UN PEU FACE DE CLOU !

Vos gueules tout les deux et c'est qui que vous traitez de face de clou...

Gajeel t'es pas mieux qu'eux.

T'as raison Levy. Dit Lucy.

SILEEENCE ! »

Le hurlement de la grande Titania pétrifia tout le grand hall. Plus aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu. Même les mouches s'étaient tues. Les trois garçons étaient figés dans une position de combat totalement hilarante. Les uns sur les autres, le poing de Grey était sur la joue de Gajeel qui tirait les joues de Natsu qui tenait le caleçon de Grey, et celui-ci (totalement nu) essayait de le reprendre. Ils étaient figés de peur face à l'aura noire de la mage chevalière qui se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise en colère avant d'entamer une nouvelle part de fraisier apparu d'on ne sait où...

« - Ça y est ! J'ai fini de ma douche ! annonça la cadette des Strauss revenant des douches. Elle se plaça directement face à Natsu et Gajeel. Les poings sur les hanches et l'air triomphal qu'elle arborait eberlua ses camarades. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de sa chevelure blanche en bataille.

Déjà, je ne comprend pas pourquoi les filles se mettent du parfum. Dit soudainement Gajeel. Surtout toi, la p'tite Strauss, qui possède une bonne odeur dès le départ.

J'avoue. Reprit Natsu. En plus la plupart de vos « parfums » sont toujours désagréable.

Minute Gajeel, le coupa Levy. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « dès le départ » ?

C'est simple crevette.. Nous, les dragons slayers, avons un odorat de dragon. Ça nous permet de pister des odeurs et poursuivre des personnes précises car chaque personne possède une odeur qui lui est propre.

Ouais, en plus si on reste longtemps avec les même personnes, on peut citer les composants de leur parfum et s'en souvenir. Renchérit Natsu.

Ce n'est pas faux. Je me souvient encore de l'odeur de Grandine. Dit Wendy d'une petite voix.

Et moi d'Igneel.

Et moi de Métalicana.

Donc, si j'ai bien comprit.. Déclara Mirajane d'une voix calme. Vous pourriez nous décrire notre odeur comme nous sommes souvent ensembles à la guilde. Finit-elle en désignant les autres membres de la guilde qui s'étaient approchés par curiosité.

NATSU !

A-Aye Erza-sama...

Décris-moi tous de suite mon odeur. Fit-elle en pointant une épée à la gorge du jeune homme. Je ne supporterai pas de ne pas sentir la rose.

En fait... C'est plutôt la fraise. Reprit Natsu d'une petite voix.

Hein ?

Ben oui, ton odeur est celle de fraise des bois avec une touche de chêne et aussi un peu de métal. Dit-il rapidement de peur de se faire trancher la trachée.

Oh... Je sens.. la fraise ?..

Ou-oui...

C'est... (tout le monde retint son souffle) C'est magnifique ! (tout le monde tomba à la renverse). La même odeur que ma pâtisserie préférée. C'est un signe ! »

Cette déclaration de la mage rousse, des étincelles plein les yeux, affligea toute la guilde. « Mais jusqu'où est-elle bizarre ?! » pensèrent-ils.

Alors commença un gigantesque afflux de mages curieux de connaître leur odeur, autour des trois dragons slayers. Ceux-ci essayaient de se défaire de cette marée humaine et de s'enfuir. Quand soudain...

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucans, bande de sales morveux ! s'exclama une grave voix menaçante. Tout les « morveux » en question se stoppèrent et dirigèrent leur regard sur le maître de Fairy Tail, Makarof Drear, élevé au-dessus d'eux de sa taille de géant. Alors ? J'attends une explication. Dit-il d'une voix grondante.

Maître, commença Erza, ce n'est pas grand chose... En fait, nous venons de découvrir que les dragons slayers peuvent « décrire » notre odeur (ou parfum), alors nous nous précipités pour savoir, moi la première.. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité et accepte votre châtiment quel qu'il soit. Finit-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Ce discours pour le moins passionné fit pâlir le maître.

Euuuh, non Erza. Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit-il penaud. Sinon, est-ce vrai cette histoire de description d'odeur ? Reprit-il en se tournant vers les dragons slayers. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, silencieux.

Ho, ho, ho... Je vois, je vois... Tout d'un coup une lumière éclatante envahit la pièce. La source: Makarof. Vous aurez la convenance de me décrire la mienne. Ajouta-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Euuuh... firent les trois concernés.

Aloooors ? continua-t-il avec des yeux de chat potté/ chien battu.

Eh bieenn... Commença Wendy.

C'est-à-dire queee... continua Gajeel.

Alcool, vieux bois, tabac (très léger), sueur et magie. Récita Natsu d'une traite, l'air neutre. Résultat: Le maître se retrouva dans un coin de la salle, une aura sombre l'entourant.

Alcool... tabac... SUEUR ! Ouiiinn ! Je suis déshonoré !

C'est pour ça qu'on voulait pas vous le dire ! S'écrièrent Wendy et Gajeel.

Natsu-san, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? C'était méchant.

Il a voulu savoir, maintenant il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Gihi, pas faux. Bon en tout cas cela a, semble-t-il, découragé plusieurs (voire beaucoup) de gens. »

En effet, la grande majorité des membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient éloigné de leur table et avaient repris leurs activités. Soufflant de soulagement, les dragons slayers commandèrent à Mirajane une boisson pour se remettre de cette commotion et de leurs émotions. Cependant certains mages que nous connaissons très bien ne s'étaient pas découragés.

« - Gajeel ! Appela une jeune bleutée. Je ne me suis pas découragée. Je veux savoir s'il-te-plaît.

Gaah, c'est bon, c'est bon. En plus tu ne sens que le papier.

Hein ? Le papier ?

Ouais, à force de traîner au milieu des bouquins c'est pas étonnant.

Oh, l'environnement compte aussi alors ? Questionna Erza.

Oui, bien sûr Erza-san. Il y a l'environnement, les consommations (comme toi) ou encore la magie qui peut influencer l'odeur d'une personne. Dans le cas de la magie, Juvia-san est un bon exemple.

Moi ?

Ouais, ton odeur est celle de la pluie donc comme ta magie. Dit Gajeel. Même si il y a une légère trace de savon parfum pêche..

Pêche ? Kya ! Juvia est embarrassée que l'on sache son savon favori.

.. et aussi, bizarrement, un peu de Grey.

Grey-sama ?... Kyaaah ! Un peu de l'odeur de Grey-sama est sur Juvia. C'est le plus beau jour de la vie de Juvia.

Quoiii ! Comment ça, un peu de moi !?

C'est sûrement parce qu'elle te suit tout le temps l'glaçon.

Qui c'est que tu traite de glaçon, flammèche ! Tiens, tant que j'y pense, décris-moi mon odeur pour te rendre utile.

Et pourquoi j'le ferais. Répondit la flammèche en question quelques rougeur aux joue.

« Rougeur ? » pensèrent tous les occupants de la table.

Oye, pourquoi tu rougis là, Natsu ? Demanda Grey.

Heiiin !? Pas du tout ! Je rougis pas ! cria-t-il tomate.

« Il rougis carrément là. » pensèrent-ils tous.

Ce ne serait pas à cause de l'odeur de Grey par hasard ? Déclara Carla.

À ces mots, le dragon slayer de feu se figea, rouge de la tête au pieds.

Oye, oye, pourquoi il rougirait à cause de mon odeur ?!

Aye, moi je le sait. Déclara Happy.

Nooon, tu ne la sait pas ! Fit Natsu en bouchant la bouche de son Exceed.

BAM

Bien, tu nous expliques Happy ? Demanda Erza après avoir assommé le rosé.

Oh, c'est simple... commença-t-il alors que son ami commençait à émerger.

Ugh, saleté d'Erza...

C'est parce qu'il aime l'odeur de Grey.

Ugh, hein ? Nooon, tu l'as pas dit Happy ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés. »

…

Le ténébreux resta silencieux face à cette déclaration concernant son rival/ami. Son visage avait pris une teinte aussi rosé que les cheveux du mage de feu.

«- Ahem.. Je n'aime pas.. Je – J'apprécie, c'est tout. Marmonna-t-il encore rouge.

A-ah d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu apprécies au juste ?

B-beeenn...

Tu sens la menthe, interrompt Happy, et Natsu aime beaucoup le parfum menthe surtout en glaces.

Aaah d'accord... Heeiiin ?! De-depuis quand cette tête-à-flammes aime les glaces ?!

La ferme tête-à-glaçons ! Déjà c'est pas comme tes glaces pilés, c'est de la crème glacé et j'n'aime que la menthe pigé ! Chuchota-t-il de rage en le prenant par les épaules et en le secouant.

A-aye.

C'est bien vous deux. S'exclama Erza. Vous vous appréciez finalement. Dit-elle enchantée.

Euuuh ou-ouais.. répondirent-ils tremblant et toujours gênés.

Et moi ?

Uh ?

Cette dispute s'arrêta. Lucy avait posé une question interrompant les trois amis.

Hein Lucy ? Quoi toi ? Demanda Titania.

Eh bien... J'aimerai connaître mon odeur si c'est possible. Vous m'avez oublié ou quoi?

A-ah non ! Non, pas du tout Lucy-san. C'est juste que... Commença la petite Wendy.

Bunny girl à une odeur bizarre. Continua Gajeel.

Comment ça « bizarre » ?

Sûrement que tu pues le poisson.

LA FERME HAPPY !

À vrai dire, Lucy-san n'a pas vraiment une odeur « bizarre », mais en tout cas elle est spéciale.

Spéciale ? Répétèrent-ils tous sauf les trois dragons slayers.

Oui, elle est difficile à cerner. Il y a beaucoup trop de composants et certains me sont même inconnus. Expliqua Gajeel.

Ah bon ? Dommage... Je voulais vraiment savoir. Termina la mage constellationiste déçue. »

Entre-temps, Natsu était resté silencieux, sirotant sa boisson de feu. Son visage exprimait un certain malaise.

« Mais.. Natsu le sait lui ! »

À cette réplique, une fois de plus venue d'Happy, tous se retournèrent vers le dragon slayer de feu qui jouait encore l'igorant.

« - Quoi ! Natsu, c'est vrai ? Fit Lucy pleine d'espoir.

…

Natsu ?

…

Oye, la flammèche ! Me dit pas que c'est aussi honteux que le fait que tu aimes mon odeur. Se moqua Grey. »

 **BLAM**

Silence.

Toute la guilde se retrouva silencieuse après que Natsu ait abattu sa chope brusquement sur la table. Il se leva aussi vite et quitta la guilde sans un mot.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le maître.

J'en sais rien. Natsu n'a jamais réagit comme ça à mes provocs.

Natsu... murmura la mage stellaire inquiète. »

La journée continua de manière assez normale. L'ambiance festive était revenue, même si notre chère Lucy, au plus profond d'elle-même, continuait à s'intégrer sur le comportement étrange de son coéquipier. C'est ainsi qu'à la tombée de la nuit, elle rentra dans son appartement pour y découvrir...

« - Natsuu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches içi! et... Pourquoi t'as réagit comme ça à la guilde ?

…

Natsu ! Je te parle là ! »

Encore silence.

La blonde s'approcha du lit où son ami était allongé, dos tourné. Arrivant à son niveau, elle remarqua que celui-ci s'était endormi. Une respiration calme et douce émanait du dragon slayer. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau et y rajouta un peu de produit moussant. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa doucement dans son bain chaud et rempli de bulles.

Quasiment une heure plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama, brossée des dents et des cheveux, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son bureau. Natsu, encore endormi, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Assise, la jeune auteure attendait que l'inspiration veuille dévoiler ses vertus. N'arrivant à rien, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son lit pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Lucy ignora son ami en se glissant sous les couvertures. A quoi bon essayer de le faire dégager, il reviendra toujours (avec une bonne excuse qui plus est). Il y a bien plusieurs mois que le dragon slayer avait prit l'habitude de venir squatter chez sa partenaire et amie. Même si les raisons n'ont jamais été clairement exprimés, Lucy s'est surprise à ne plus y pretter attention et à faire avec. Il faut dire qu'avec un garçon comme Natsu, on s'étonne à apprécier sa présence et sa compagnie à tout instants (sauf lorsque l'on prend son bain: là, il se prend un « Lucy kick » doublé d'un « Pervers ! »). Au début, c'était seulement quand il venait annoncer que l'équipe partait en mission. Mais, au fil du temps, c'est devenu une habitude quotidienne de trouver ce fauteur de trouble chez elle, en compagnie de son fidèle Exceed bleu.

Sur ces pensés, la jeune fille s'endormit sans remarquer le regard de son compagnon de chambré.

Le lendemain, la blonde se réveilla entourée d'une grande chaleur. Les yeux entrouverts, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec une touffe de cheveux roses. Oui. Natsu Dragneel la serrait dans ses bras musclés, son front reposant contre l'épaule de la jeune fille, le nez dans sa poitrine...

…

Pas de hurlement. Pour une fois la mage constellationniste se contenta de lever la main et de

caresser la (étonnement) douce chevelure de son ami. Il n'y a que le matin, et dans son lit, que Lucy peut avoir le privilège d'observer un dragon slayer calme et paisible. Une scène digne d'être immortalisée en photo. Mais bon, le problème est: une fois dans la griffe du dragon, tu ne peux t'en délivrer que lorsque celui-ci le décide.

Ceci étaient les pensées de la mage, tout en continuant ses caresses et en écoutant les ronronnements (oui, ronronnements) du jeune homme, qui resserait son étreinte de délectation. La jeune mage inspira et soupira, avant de reprendre une nouvelle inspiration.

« -Natsu... appela-t-elle.

\- …

Natsu. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Continua-t-elle, le jeune restait silencieux. Pourquoi as-tu réagit comme ça hier ? Ce n'est qu'une odeur. Enfin.. Wendy et Gajeel ont bien dit qu'elle était spéciale. Ça m'a rendu curieuse et tout.. C'est excitant de savoir qu'on a pas une odeur comme les autres. Alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu-as réagit ainsi. C'est vrai ! J'ai le droit de..

Parce qu'il n'y a que moi.

Hein ? Le dragon slayer releva la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de sa coéquipière.

Il n'y a que moi Lucy.. dit-il fermement. Que moi qui a le droit de connaître toutes les caractéristiques de ton odeur.

Ah... Mais j'aimerai tant le savoir. Soupira la fille d'une petite voix.

Elle reçu un soupire particulièrement chaud sur son visage.

Ça va. Tu peux le savoir, mais ! Continua-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Tu ne devras le dire à personne, compris. Même pas à Happy. Ce sera un secret entre toi et moi.

Mais... Happy ne le sais pas déjà ?

Non. Il sait juste que je sais tout, mais je ne lui ai rien dit d'autre.

Ah... Elle se plongea dans, ce qui semblait, une intense réflexion. Puis releva ses grands yeux marrons pour croiser son regard avec celui vert onyx de son compagnon. D'accord... C'est promis. Murmura-t-elle le souffle chaud.

À cet accord, le dragon slayer se releva doucement, faisant glisser la couette de sa silhouette et celle de Lucy. Il s'assit en tailleur, dos contre le mur de la fenêtre, et pris son amie sur ses genoux. Celle-ci assise, entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras minces. Natsu reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de la constellationniste et huma le doux parfum qui était très fort au niveau de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et s'apaisa.

«- Natsu ? Demanda Lucy, remarquant le calme de son ami et craignant qu'il ne se soit rendormi.

Hmmm...

Dis-moi Natsu. À cette demande calme et sincère, le rosé inspira puis débuta.

Ton odeur.. est spéciale. (« Ça, je le sais déjà »pensa-t-elle) Elle est changeante.

?

Elle change selon les saisons et tes humeurs. C'est très difficile à cerner car ce n'est jamais la même odeur par saison aux fil des ans ( même si ça fait 3 ans je te connais). Mais, en général, c'est un doux parfum sucré (ni trop fort, ni trop fade) en plus de plusieurs essences floral (qui ne viennent pas de tes parfums artificielles). Il n'y a de la rose, du lys, de la cerise etc, etc... Il y a aussi ce que j'appelle « poussière d'étoile ». C'était une odeur bizarre que je n'arrivait pas à devenir jusqu'à ce que l'on aille dans le monde des esprits. Elle était partout là-bas et aussi sur tes esprits. Si je me concentre sur tes mains, dit-il en les prenants entre les siennes, il y a une forte odeur d'encre (ça ne m'étonne pas vu combien de temps tu écris chaque soir).

« Comment il sait ça ! Il m'espionne ou quoi !? » cria-t-elle intérieurement.

« -Et puis, il y a enfin... murmura-t-il.

?.. Qu'y a-t-il enfin ? Questionna Lucy.

… Le mage de feu était rouge. Il... Il y a, tout en dessous de toutes ces odeurs, un peu de la mienne. Murmura-t-il toujours aussi rouge mais avec lui, Lucy l'était de même. De la cannelle et un peu de feu bois. Termina le jeune mage.

Ton-ton odeur ?

Ouais... il dégluti avant de reprendre. Le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut s'en apercevoir que si on s'approche très très trèèès près de toi. Répondit celui-ci en illustrant son geste et ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre leur deux visages rouge pivoines, pourtant il fixait son regard brillant dans celui de la jeune fille.

Es-est-ce que c'est parce qu'on est t-très proche ? Couina-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

Ouais... il fit de même et calma ses rougeurs.

Mais en quoi est-ce embarrassant de le dire à la guilde ?

Hein ?! Eeuuuh... C'est un secret encore plus important ! Déclara le garçon d'une traite. Tu ne le saura que quand je serais prêt, d'accords ? Continua-t-il gêné.

Voir le célèbre Salamander embarrassé comme jamais n'était pas commun. Aussi, Lucy se surpris en commençant à rire doucement de façon cristalline, arrêtant le dragon slayer dans sa bulle. Il finis par la rejoindre d'un rire à la fois grave et doux. Un rire que seule Lucy pouvait entendre car, à la guilde, c'était un différent qu'il faisait: plus proche du caractère connu par Fairy Tail.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette facette de sa personnalité; douce, protectrice et aussi mature; s'était développée à force de fréquenter la blonde. Aucune surprise pour Natsu de changer à ce point auprès de ce qu'Igneel à toujours nommé: « Les âmes sœurs ». Oui... Natsu Dragneel, accessoirement l'idiot incontesté en matière de femmes d'après ses camarades, est amoureux de Lucy Heartfilia, accessoirement élue 2ème fille la plus belle de la guilde et un des meilleurs rencard à prendre (d'après les « archives secrètes des mecs de Fairy Tail »).

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne peut pas encore avouer aux autres que le parfum de son « amie »et le sien sont mélangés. Ces mélanges sont caractéristiques des « âmes sœurs ». Sacrée Juvia: elle serait aux combles du bonheur en apprenant ça. Son Grey-sama et elle...

Le dragon slayer de feu ressorti vite de sa nouvelle bulle en entendant Lucy lui dire de se préparer pour aller à la guilde. Sur le chemin, un calme serein accompagnait les deux jeunes. Calme vite brisé par une furie rousse qui, une fois débarqué à la guilde, se jeta sur le rosé pour lui arracher la description de l'odeur de Lucy de gré ou de force.

« -Erza arrête. Lui demanda la blonde.

Quoi ! Mais Lucy.. Je croyais que tu voulais aussi le savoir. Rétorqua la rousse stupéfié qu'on l'arrête.

C'est bon, il me l'a dit ce matin.

C'est vrai Lu-chan. Sautilla Levy en arrivant près d'eux. Toutes la guilde écoutait la conversation d'une oreille discrète. Alors, alors ! C'est quoi ?

Hum... C'est vraiment formidable et magnifique ! S'extasia-t-elle. En plus, la description que Natsu m'en a faite était humm... elle s'entortilla sur elle-même.

Hé Lucy ! Et ta promesse alors ?! Chuchota le concerné à l'oreille de Lucy.

T'inquiète pas Natsu. Chuchota-t-elle en retour avec un clin d'oeil.

C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Sautilla Levy. Alors c'est quoi ton odeur Lu-chan ?

Oui Lucy-san, dit-nous. S'immisça Wendy.

Tch.. Le parfum de Bunny Girl. Intéressant Gihi.

C'est... commença lentement la concerné. Au début de la phrase, toutes les têtes se penchèrent pour entendre la suite. La tension était à son comble et Natsu transpirait d'appréhension à ce que la vile mage allait dire.

C'eeestt... C'est un secret. Termina-t-elle le visage fier.

BADABOUM

Toutes la guilde était tombée à la renverse suite à cette révélation ( ? ) et d'autres étaient estomaqués. La bouche grande ouverte jusqu'au sol. Natsu souffla de soulagement avant que quelqu'un ne le tire par le bras.

« -Aller ! Ne restons pas là et allons faire une mission. Proposa la mage constellationiste.

… Oui ! Répondit le jeune homme excité. J'm'enflamme ! Tu viens Happy !

A-aye Sir ! »

Les trois compagnons s'éloignèrent joyeusement de Fairy Tail, vers de nouvelles aventures et Qui sait ? Peut-être une romance cachée...

Fin


End file.
